Burning Up
by DelphiusFanfic
Summary: A new firefighter join's Edward's station. Will the rest of the team be able to put out the fire? *SLASH*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: Here is a little firefighter love. **

**This one shot was written by myself and Mrs. Agget. Please check out her other stories for more juicy goodness.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Burning Up<p>

EPOV

As I walked into the common area of the station, I came face to face with Emmett's ass as he was bent over the pool table, preparing to take his shot. I couldn't help myself.

"Wow, look at that ass!" I called out and wolf whistled. Emmett flipped me the finger and continued to take his shot. I watched him hit the cue ball into the 8 ball, and it missed. He turned around and glared at me. I just laughed.

"Look alive, ladies," I told the crew. "Got our new guy coming in today."

Jake, who had been with the station almost as long as I have, said, "Great, just what we need. Another newbie."

Seth, the youngest on the C shift, piped in from his place in front of the TV, "Do you know anything about him, Edward? Does he suck or-"

Cutting him off with a boisterous laugh, Emmett bellowed, "Edward hopes so!"

Rolling my eyes, I say, "Fuck you, Emmett."

Emmett, glancing down at his body suggestively, answers, "You wish, dude."

I turned my attention back to Seth's question. "His name is Jasper Whitlock. Apparently, he's some hot shot from a Seattle station. Made a name for himself by going in and saving two of his brother firefighters against orders. He has all his EMS certs, so that won't be a problem. He is fresh out of training, though, with only a few months of real experience." Nodding their heads in understanding, they went back to their game.

Sighing, I headed into the kitchen to find something to munch on. While digging through the cabinets, my mind was going a mile a minute.

To be honest with myself, I was nervous about this new recruit. We have a good team on the C shift. We were more like brothers than coworkers. They all know that I'm gay and have no problem with it. That's very hard to find in this field of work. I wasn't looking forward to some guy with a hero complex coming in here and disrupting things.

After eating, I headed out to join the game of pool. As I'm heading over, my eyes land on the hottest guy I have ever seen. This blonde god had it all, from what I could see from a distance. A muscular lean body, strong jawline, and full plush lips, and just the sight of them made my dick twitch. Shaking myself out of my daze, I walked over to greet the stranger.

Stepping up to him, I notice his brilliant blue eyes. So hot, don't let this be Jasper, please!

Getting into professional mode, I ask, "Can I help you?"

Eyeing my body with a hungry gaze, he slowly looks up, gracing me with a smirk. "Yes, actually. I'm looking for an Edward Masen. Do you know where I can find him?"

Though my skin was still feeling the tingling affects of his perusal, I managed to keep my voice even. "I'm Edward. What can I do for you?"

His eyes glinted in amusement. "Well now, that's a loaded question. What are you offerin', gorgeous?"

Caught off guard by his brazenness, I make a good imitation of a fish for second. "I'm going to assume you're Jasper."

Emmett, out of nowhere, starts laughing. "Oh, hell yeah! Edward's gonna have his hands full with this one!" Then, conspiratorially, he leans over to Jake. "That will be a good thing. He needs to get laid more than any man here. Maybe he'll stop being such an emo bitch."

Jake started laughing. "So true, dude," he said, holding out his fist for Emmett to bump.

Shaking my head at their nonsense, I turned back around to Jasper. He had a predatory smile on his face. Ignoring it, I tell him, "So, let me show you your bunk and locker." Motioning for him to follow me, I can feel his eyes locked onto my ass. I may have put a bit more swagger in my walk. I'm not confirming or denying.

In the bunk room, I notice the only bunk available is right next to mine. Fuck me! How am I going to be able to resist?

Clearing my throat, I gestured to the empty bunk. "You're right here," I tell him, and he dropped his bag on the mattress.

We leave the room, and he followed me back into the common area. I motioned to each of the guys in turn, introducing them.

"The big jackass here with the big mouth is Emmett. Hiawatha next to him is Jacob. He has a smart mouth, too. The pipsqueak on the couch is Seth, and I'm me. This is our crew. We have a twenty four hour shift on then forty eight hours off. We are shift C. Watch out for shift B, though. They are a bunch of assholes. I am the battalion chief on this shift. Our head honcho is Carlisle. You met him already, didn't you?"

Nodding at me, Jasper answers with a grin, "Sure did. He don't look to bad himself."

I laughed at that. "Don't let his husband Aro hear you say that."

It was Jasper's turn to look surprised. We all laughed and I walked over to the pool table, leaned over, and sunk the cue ball. Jacob huffed.

"What did you do that for?"

"We all need to make the truck look all pretty before we have to go on a call. Let's go, boys."

Emmett and Jacob laid their pool sticks on the table and Seth hefted himself up off the couch with a groan. We all went out to where the truck was waiting and I drove it out from under the shed. Emmett and Seth gathered the buckets and cleaning supplies while Jacob turned the water on. Pretty soon, we were all scrubbing and shooting shit. Emmett was going on about banging his girlfriend, Rose, to the guys and I made a gagging noise.

"Shut the fuck up, Em. Not all of us want to hear that shit. I don't come in here and talk about my sexcapades, do I?"

Emmett laughed hard and sprayed me in the face with the hose. "You know we'd all kick your ass if you did, pretty boy."

"Shut the fuck up," I grinned, and noticed Jasper watching me out the corner of his eye. When he noticed me looking at him, he winked.

So, he wanted to be like that? Fine. I could play this game.

Standing up from where I was washing one of the wheels, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head, baring everything from the waist up. Seth laughed.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get out of your shirt," he teased, and I smiled innocently.

"What?" I said. "Em sprayed me. I had to take it off."

Glancing back over at Jasper, I noticed him angle his body away from me before returning to his task. Smiling, I went back to work.

The next thing I knew, Seth came around the front of the truck and dumped a whole bucket of water over Jasper. He gasped at the feel of the cold water and the shock of getting wet. Seth winked at me before dropping the bucket and getting back to work. Emmett and Jacob were doubled over with laughter, and Jasper glared at me.

"Ain't you gonna say anything to him?"

Smiling, I shook my head. "Nope. All new guys get that their first time."

Huffing in frustration, Jasper pulled his sopping shirt off and shook the water out of his hair. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Jasper topless. Water ran down his toned chest and abs in slow rivulets and the sun glinted off the gold rings in his nipples. I swear, it was like slow motion. I could see every drop of water dripping off the ends of his hair. He studied me with his bright, sparkling blue eyes, then grinned slowly.

"Thought so," he told me, then went back to work with a satisfied grin.

Emmett leaned down to me, chuckling. "Close your mouth, dude," he mock whispered, and I wanted to punch him. Looking back at the truck, I started scrubbing again.

Shifting uncomfortably, I tried to keep my eyes off of him. It was hard in more ways than one, though. Jasper kept working on the lower half of the truck which put that firm ass into my view constantly. I was already so hard. I didn't need this attraction; it would cause nothing but trouble when the B shift was around. The assholes hated me enough because of my sexual orientation. I didn't want to add fuel on the fire by having an affair with a coworker.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore and I removed myself from the situation. Standing up, I told the guys, "I'm going in to start dinner. I'm sure you guys can finish up on your own."

Deciding to get the evening meal started for the guys, I went through the supplies, settling on a meatloaf. While cutting up the peppers and onions, I glanced up to notice Jasper leaning against the door frame, watching me. Trying to ignore him, I go back to cutting.

He makes his way over to the counter and leaning over closer then needed, he says, " Would you like some help, handsome?"

Not looking up at him, I replied, "Sure, you want to get the meat out of the fridge?"

Snorting, he mumbles, "Sure thing. I know how to handle meat."

Grunting in frustration, I set the knife on the counter and look up at him. I need to shut this shit down now. "What the fuck is your problem, Jasper?"

Appearing shocked at my outburst, his smile falters. "Well..." Pausing, he walks over to me in long sure strides. I back up and he keeps coming. My back hits the wall. He puts one hand at the side of my head and leans forward. Leaning my head away, I tried not to show any interest. As he ran the tip of his nose up my neck, I can feel he hot breath on my skin. I'm on fire almost instantaneously. When he gets to my ear, he whispers, "You see, Edward, when I see something I want, I always go after it. I don't let obstacles get in my way. I know you're as attracted to me as I am to you. Why fight it?"

Turning my head slightly, I gaze into those beautiful blue eyes. I thought, "Fuck it" and leaned forward, taking those luscious lips with mine. He sighs, pressing back harder. The spark ignited into a full blown inferno. Sucking on his bottom lip, I nipped it lightly, causing him to groan. Using the hand that was on the wall, he tilts my head, deepening the kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth and tangles with mine. Moaning at the taste of him, my hips, of their own accord, lunge up to meet his. I whimpered at the feel of his hard length against mine.

Growling and panting, he breaks away from the kiss. He dips down and starts nibbling on my neck. Grabbing a handful of those golden curls, I hold him in place. Hissing at the slight sting of his teeth, I'm about to burst.

Suddenly I hear, "What the fuck is going on here? I didn't come to work to watch gay porn! Fucking disgusting!"

Jasper pulls back, looking like another bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. Then slipping a cocky grin on, he turns slightly, looking over his shoulder at Mike, from B shift. "Like you don't want some of this."

"Jasper," I say, trying to get him to shut up. He doesn't know how the B shift is.

"Want some of what?" Paul asks, walking in behind Mike.

"These two motherfuckers," Mike answers. "Kissing. Where we make food. I think I'm gonna puke."

"Look," Paul says, walking over to us and pushing us away from each other. "You have no fucking business doing this shit in here, or at all, really. Get your nasty fag asses out of here before I kick em out!"

"Nobody's gonna kick anybody's ass, unless it's me kicking yours," Emmett booms, coming into the kitchen.

Paul turns to Emmett, who doesn't back down. They stand face to face for a moment, then Paul turns and strides out of the kitchen, Mike at his heels. I take a deep breath and follow them, Emmett and Jasper right behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here, anyway, you two? You don't have work until day after tomorrow," I demand. Paul and Mike turn around and glare at me. I can almost feel the anxiety coming from Jasper and the anger from Emmett as they stand close behind me.

"As if it's any of your business, faggot, I was coming to get something out of my locker," Paul spat at me. "Got a problem with that?"

"This is MY shift, so yeah, I do have a fucking problem with it," I answered. "Get the fuck out of here. Come get your shit when A comes in."

Jasper is glancing back and forth between the two groups, looking nervous. Unbelievably, he steps in between us. "Whoa guys, let's not do this. I don't want to cause problems, I just want to work with a good team. There's no need for hostilities. I just got a little carried away in one of the common areas. I will make sure that next time, I will keep it in private."

Paul pushed Jasper. "Shut the fuck up, cocksucker," he seethed. "Nobody was talkin to you."

Stepping up, I pushed Paul in the chest. "YOU shut the fuck up, Paul! Take your lackey and get the fuck OUT!" I then looked Jasper. "Jasper, don't waste your breath talking to these guys. They're not worth it."

Looking back at Paul, I continued, "What happens on my shift is none of your fucking business, asshole. If I wanna bring a guy in here and fuck him on the pool table, I will, so you don't have any say so."

We all were startled by Carlisle walking in with Seth and Jacob. They all three looked pissed off.

"What's going on in here, guys?" Carlisle asked, surveying the situation. I was so fucking pissed, my hands were clenched into fists by my sides, and all I wanted to do was punch the shit out of Paul and Mike.

Carlisle continues, mainly staring at Paul. "Do we have a problem here?"

Paul straightens up, staring right back at him. "No, sir."

Turning to me, the Chief asks, "Edward, what's going on, son?"

Releasing a large breath, I decide to be truthful. "Well, you see sir, Mike and Paul walked in the kitchen, catching Jasper and I kissing. Mike and Paul spouted off some rather distasteful things about our sexual preferences. That caused me to yell at him that it was none of his business since it wasn't his shift anyway. Jasper tried to step in to cool down the situation. Paul said some more hateful things and pushed him. That's where you came in..."

Carlisle is almost vibrating with anger now. "I want to talk to the four of you in my office, now."

Saying nothing more, he turns, going to into his office. We all jump a little when he slams the door.

I turn to look at everyone and they are looking everywhere but at us.

Wanting to get this over with, I nudged Jasper to follow me into the Chief's office.

Carlisle peers up at me and smiles slightly. "Alright boys, have a seat." I hear the other two come in and close the door.

Getting right down to it, Carlisle says, "First off, there is no pushing or hitting. Period, end of story. Second, Paul and Mike, do you have a problem with being around gay men?"

Paul speaks up. "I don't agree with it, sir. What they do is their business as long as I don't have to see it or hear about it."

Puffing out a breath, Carlisle says, "Okay, you are welcome to your opinion, but I won't tolerate hate speech in my firehouse. If you have a problem with something, you come to me, not run your mouth."

Looking back at Jasper and I, he continues. "I understand getting carried away, but you need to keep what goes on in the bedroom just that, in the bedroom. Kissing is fine, but no making out in front of anyone. The same would go for anyone here, gay or straight."

Glancing around the room at all of us, he finishes, "Am I understood?"

In unison, we answer, "Yes sir."

Mike and Paul hustle out of the room. After they leave, Carlisle stops us to say, "Jasper, I'm sorry your first day here was marred by their ignorance." With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he adds, "I am, however, glad to see you and Edward are getting along famously."

Blushing a little, I reply, "Yes, sir, we are."

Jasper and I left the room and found the rest of the guys working on dinner in the kitchen. "Hey Em, you got this?"

Emmett looked over, smiling. "Yeah, we got it."

"Are Paul and Mike gone?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Don't come in the bunk room," I told all the guys, then took Jasper by the hand and pulled him with me down the short hallway. When we were in the bunk room, I found a sock, put it on the doorknob, then closed the door and pushed Jasper against it, attacking his neck with my lips and teeth. He groaned into my hair and kneaded my back with his strong fingers.

"Where were we?" I murmured against his throat before nipping his adam's apple gently with the tips of my teeth.

"Right here," Jasper breathed, grabbing my ass and pulling me flush against him. Our hips met roughly, and I sucked in a harsh breath.

"Fuck, Jasper," I panted, as he moved his hips against mine, causing delicious friction.

"Edward," Jasper whimpered as I nipped his chin before taking his mouth roughly with mine. It felt like we kissed forever, short, sweet pecks along with deep, soul searching kisses that made me dizzy.

After a moment, I pulled us away from the door and down onto my bunk. Jasper hovered over me, kissing me slowly as he thrust against me. God, he was so hard, and I wanted to feel more. Now.

"Want you," I groaned into his ear, and he answered me by bucking his hips once then rising to his knees. He released his belt buckle, pulled his belt out of the loops, and dropped it on the floor. I was mesmerized.

"What do you want, Edward?" He asked in his low, smooth, sexy as hell voice.

"Fuck me. I want you hard and fast," I answered him, all traces of embarrassment gone. I didn't give a fuck if I sounded like a girl. All I knew was that at that moment, I wanted everything he would give me.

"Condom and lube?" He asked while slowly unfastening his jeans.

Licking my lips in anticipation of what was gonna be displayed to me, I reached over and felt under my mattress. I found what I needed quickly and tossed them to Jasper. His jeans were open, showing me a tantalizing view of his trimmed curls.

"Don't tease," I admonished him and he got off me long enough to get out of all the rest of his clothing. While he was doing that, I was getting out of mine. He straddled my thighs and watched me slowly palm my aching cock. I didn't think I had ever been this hard in my life.

Opening the lube, he douses his fingers and wastes no time inserting them into me. My eyes open wide with the surprise the sting. I'm glad I had played with a toy earlier, fuck! Pushing them all the way in, he starts loosening my muscles. I push back onto them, arching my back and rolling my head from side to side on the pillow while stroking myself.

Jasper mumbles, "Fuckin' beautiful."

Quickly adding a third finger, he seems as impatient as I do. Pushing my way through the burn, I tell him, "That's it, work my ass. I want it hard and fast. I want to feel you tomorrow."

Smirking, Jasper pulls his fingers out and says, "Oh, don't you fuckin' worry about that. You're going to feel me for the next couple days if I have my way."

Sitting back, he sheaths his cock and lubes up. Positioning himself at my entrance, he taps the head of his shaft against my hole. "You want this, don't you? Tell me you want it, Edward."

Whimpering, I cried, "Jasper! Give it to me! I want your hot cock inside me, now!"

Jasper grinned at me and tapped my hole, then both cheeks of my ass. "Beg me," he smirked.

Whining in frustration, I was done being teased. Moving quickly, I sat up, pushed Jasper onto his back, and straddled him. Leaning in, I bit his neck then soothed the light teeth marks with my tongue.

"Who's on top now, fucker?" I panted, and reached behind me to line his cock up to me. He was shocked at my boldness, and hissed in pleasure when I slowly sank all the way down on him.

"Fuck!" He yelled, and I started rolling my hips in a seductive movement against him. I was the one in control now. Jesus, his cock felt so fucking good inside me. Jasper tried to buck up into me, but I teased him with the rolling movements I was making.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I panted, teasing. "Tell me."

"You know what I want, you bastard. You better fuckin' give it to me, now!"

Pushing my luck a little, I teased him some more.

Growling, he grabs my waist and rolls me back onto my back. Giving me no time to argue, he starts pumping into me fast and hard, just the way I wanted it.

"Oh God, yes!" I screamed."Just like that! Fuck me, Jasper!"

And Jasper did. He rammed me hard on every thrust. One of my legs was flat on the bed and Jasper was holding the other one up and I could hear the bed banging into the wall. I didn't give a shit if the guys could hear us. The only thing I cared about was Jasper's cock in my ass and feeling his hips and balls slapping my skin.

I cried out as he angled his hips just right to hit my hot spot, "Oh fuck...Yes...Right there!"

Jasper is groaning with each inward thrust and my passage swallows him hungrily. Breathing hard, he grunts out, "I knew you wanted my cock in that sweet little ass of yours the moment I seen you looking at me. Didn't you? I'm going to make sure you can't get enough of it, either."

I'm on the edge of cumming as he says, "This isn't a one time deal."

Thrust

"Your going to.."

Thrust

"Want it every..."

Thrust

"Fuckin'..."

Thrusting again, hard

"day."

He slams into me hard

"Aren't you?"

I wailed out, "Fuck yes! You WILL be giving it to me every day. I'll even put it on your list of duties."

"HELL yes!" Jasper cried, never faltering in his thrusts. He was hammering my hot spot and I was stroking myself furiously. I could feel the heat of my release building and it caused me to shake.

"Jasper..." I cried out and he interrupted me.

"Come, Edward," he panted. "Come with me...I'm there..."

"Yes! Fuck! Jasper! Yes!" I screamed as the heat spread throughout my whole body, blinding me. I shot all over my stomach and chest, more than I can ever remember shooting before.

Jasper cried my name above me as his hips bucked through his own release.

He then collapses on me, still breathing hard.

Giggling, I wrap my arms around him and say, "To think, I was worried about you coming in and ruining our team."

Opening his eyes, he smiles at me. "I'm glad I could change your mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: If you liked this, check my profile for my multi-chapter fic called The Debt. **

** Please leave me some love and review :) You know you want to.**


	2. AN

**DUE TO ALL THE CRAP THAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS SITE, I HAVE SET UP HOME ON 'THE WRITER'S COFFEE SHOP' SITE. THERE YOU WILL FIND ALL OF MY STORIES WITH THEIR CORRESPONDING BANNERS.**

** www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/library/viewuser(dot)php?uid=59455 **

**BE SURE TO FAVORITE ME AS AN AUTHOR, AS WELL AS FAVORITING THE STORIES YOU LIKE AND READ EACH UPDATE TO, SO THAT YOU'LL CONTINUE TO GET UPDATE ALERTS AND BE ABLE TO REVIEW.**

**I WILL CONTINUE TO PUBLISH HERE UNTIL I'M DELETED, BUT ACT QUICKLY TO ADD ME AND MY STORIES ON 'THE WRITER'S COFFEE SHOP' IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING THEM.**


End file.
